


This Man

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't help but think that Harry is like the Dark Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Man

Strange as it sounds, even in his own head, he can't help but think that Harry is like the Dark Mark. 

He rolls back the sleeve of his left arm and turns his wrist to look at the inside of it. The Mark is still there burned into his pale flesh but faded amongst the blue veins of his wrist. It will always be there; he knows this. There is nothing anyone can do to make it go away, and that is exactly like Harry. Harry is a fact of life as well. A reminder of his past, a factor in how his future is lived, and Draco can't change that. 

He remembers when he took the Mark. The moment of pride that he was chosen, that he would join the ranks. Hindsight being what it was, he now knew he was a smug idiot of a child. He also felt quite smug when he realized Harry – Potter at the time – was attracted him. He could easily recall the thrill that everyone's Boy Hero wanted him. Now, given how he couldn't seem to resist Harry, he felt like a moron for even being drawn in the first time.

Harry has this ability to completely lay him bare. To peel away the layers of who he is with just a look, a word, a gesture, a touch. Harry can expose his innermost self. Draco still feels raw in the memories, but also knows full well that at those times it made him feel desired and accepted.

Harry's pull on him is like the call of the Mark. He can go about his day, feeling perfectly normal, and then suddenly feel inescapably drawn toward him. Harry's call is worse though. It's not a burn of the arm, a darkening of his tattoo, it's an all consuming pull deep inside that he must obey. Draco could cope if the feeling was in his groin, the desire to fuck. This is more powerful. It's everywhere. He feels it in his gut, he feels it in his bones.

But just as when the Dark Mark burned, Draco has that moment of fear, thinking he's gone in too far. What will Harry do to him now? What part of himself will he give up to Harry this time? 

There isn't anything physical Harry hasn't taken, or rather Draco hasn't willingly given. Draco knows full well how he's spread his legs wide for Harry. Held his knees up against his chest as he begged Harry to fuck him harder. The way he drops to his knees and how his fingers feel thick and clumsy he's so anxious to undo Harry's trousers. He gives Harry his mouth not because it's an act, a way to get Harry off, but because of how Harry's cock feels sliding heavy across his tongue and the circle of his lips around Harry's shaft. And more than that, the sounds of desperation Harry makes as Draco sucks him further and harder. Then finally near the end when Harry is screaming his name, desperately calling for him, Draco can't help but give that much more. When it's done, that is the worst. The way Harry looks at him. Brow damp with sweat, eyes bright with something that Draco is afraid to define. Frankly it was easier to look the Dark Lord in the eye and everyone knows Draco could hardly even do that. 

Draco goes every time he feels the pull. He's tried to resist, tried to stop himself. He doesn't think he'll ever give up trying to resist, but it's part of who they are. He hates that he can define anything about them not as individual pieces but as a whole. Harry isn't supposed to be a part of him. That's not what Draco wanted from anyone, especially Harry. 

Still he goes, and he hates himself for the giddiness that accompanies the nerves. He thinks of all the things that could happen when he sees Harry. Harry could be desperate and have Draco against the wall, the counter, the table, the desk – any object will do. They'll kiss and rub against each other manically. Draco will spread his legs and Harry will thrust, thrust, thrust, till Draco's hands are buried in his hair and they're moaning as they both come in their pants. 

It could go the other way. Draco can never predict the force that comes over him when he sees Harry. He will rush to him and pull him to the floor. He'll shove Harry's trousers down, desperate to feel his cock, but then Harry will surprise him. He'll slide down Draco's body and take Draco in his mouth. Draco will tug Harry's hair the way he likes. He'll finger Draco's arse the way Draco likes and then it will be over. Wheels of colours will blossom behind Draco's eyes and he'll come over and over down Harry's throat. The experience will leave him dizzy, exhausted and utterly pleased. 

It could also be the way that undoes Draco the most. When they tenderly kiss – soft lips, hot tongues. Harry's mouth on his neck, fingers digging deep into his back as he holds Draco close. He could drop his mouth to Draco's chest, and once again touch the scars with his lips, his tongue, the tip of his nose, his fingertips, his eyelashes. Delicate touches of apology, of wishing he'd never done what he did. Draco doesn't want Harry's apologies, and he's told him so, but it doesn't stop Harry. When Draco thinks about these touches, fear grips him because he knows Harry sees something in him that is worthy and deserving of the touch, of the apology. 

And then it won't stop there. They'll fuck, slowly, gently. Fingers interlocked on Harry's hips, and staring at one another as Harry rides him up and down, up and down. Harry will bring him to the edge again and again until he finally lets Draco go in a thrilling, heart-racing leap. Draco will come hard, balls deep in Harry's arse. Then later as Harry is tucked up against his chest, and Harry tenderly touches him, Draco will marvel that while he was the one inside Harry, it was he who was penetrated to unreachable depths. That is one of the wonders of Harry; that he undoes Draco by the most unconventional ways. 

Draco goes to the kitchen because he knows that is where he will find Harry. Draco hesitates before he walks in, steeling himself for what is about to come. His shoes click on the tile and Harry turns to him. Draco is very late, he knows, and so the dark look from Harry isn't unsurprising. For the briefest moment he wonders if that bit of the Dark Lord's soul is truly gone. Harry's eyes pierce him to the core, but unlike the Dark Lord, Draco has no skill to occlude him. Harry sees him for everything he is. 

The chair skids across the floor as Harry abruptly stands. He practically races across the room, and Draco stumbles slightly as Harry pulls him into his arms. His lips are on Draco's and then gone before Draco can respond. Then they are on his neck, and then he buries his face in the crook of Draco's shoulder and takes a slow deep breath. "It's been a hell of a day," Harry says as he exhales. 

Draco saves the sarcasm for a moment, and wraps his arms around Harry, pulling him tighter. He feels like a complete shit for ever thinking this man has anything in common with that other man. But it can't be helped. Harry has power over Draco, far greater than anyone ever has. He hates himself for allowing Harry to have it, and had he a choice in the matter he wouldn't allow it. 

He pulls back, Harry lifts his head and their eyes meet. Draco takes Harry's hand and leads him to the sitting room to get a drink. He wants to comfort Harry despite all of his fears. He wants to give himself to Harry despite knowing it is in his nature to take. Harry looks at him appreciatively as Draco hands him a whisky. Draco returns the look and for a moment he is paralyzed. He knows Harry, tells himself he can trust this man, but fear grips him. 

When he feels himself move again, it's only his eyes and they flick unbidden to his left arm. That other man, he marked Draco's arm, but the way Harry has marked him goes much deeper and is far scarier.

He forces his eyes back up and his legs to move. He sits on the sofa, leans back, and pulls Harry into his arms, and nothing about that feels forced and that thought is the scariest of all.


End file.
